Destruction
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: You left all of us. You left a path of pain in your wake. Now you ask me one question: How much destruction have you caused? I'll tell you.


**This is an Anti-Sasuke story. I will not be making a sequal. I will not be making an epilouge. This is it. Do not tell me any of this isn't true. It is fanfiction. This is not yaoi. This is a Frendship/Hurt/Comfort/Angst story. Inspired by "Glory" and "Pain" by Hollywood Undead. No spelling or grammar check.**

* * *

A dark figure sat on the large boulder as the rain poured down. The night was dark and nothing could be heard over the thunder and the heavy rain, but he didn't care. He liked how the rain beat his skin, creating a sliver of pain on his numb body. The cold had stopped creeping hours ago. He couldn't feel anything at all and he liked it this way. He didn't have to even feel the turmoil of emotions that ran throughout his body every day. He flicked a piece of grass off of his soaked pants.

"Tch," he scoffed as it tumbled to the rock underneath himn, sliding down it, holding on for dear life. "Pathetic."

He watched it slide until the ground caught it. The blade of grass reminded him of someone. A boy who grew up thinking everyone would help him, but they didn't. They tossed him out and when he found one who he could count on, he held on for dear life. He rolled his eyes. That boy was stupid. You can never count on anyone.

"What are you doing?" He didn't glance to see who was whispering in his ear because he knew who it was. He scoffed again and wiped his wet hair away from his face.

"Fuck off." he mumbled. The loud silence continued. He wasn't going to let him ruin this kind of peace. This was the only time he didn't have to pretend and he wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"You're going to catch pneumonia." He rolled his eyes at the words. So what. It wasn't like he hadn't caught it before.

"What do you care?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the raindrops punch him in the face. It felt good.

"Naruto," he felt a hand on his shoulder, "you should get out of the rain." The blonde shrugged off the hand, but didn't respond. He breathed in deeply and let out a sigh of content as he opened his eyes to look at the rain which was still punching him.

"Dobe, you're going to die if you stay out here." Naruto cringed at the nickname, which the other noticed. It brought up so many memories for both of them. Naruto shook his head and looked back down.

"And? Just let me. It isn't as if you care since you've almost killed me on many occasions." Both had to strain to hear the words. The other was speechless. It was silent for a moment. Naruto scoffed.

"See. You can't even tell me it's a lie, Sasuke." The blonde picked at a thread on his shirt while Sasuke stared at him through the dark. Neither could say anything. Naruto was trying to get back to that peace, but now that he was here, the peace evacuated his mind and body.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha shrugged, knowing the blonde could feel him.

"In all honesty, I don't know." Naruto laughed dryly and Sasuke glance at him, carefully keeping his face blank though he was confused.

"Yeah you do. I know you do. You wanted to remember what you left behind. You wanted to look at the destruction you caused to fuel your goal to get stronger and kill your brother. Don't try to lie to me now, Sasuke. I know you better than anyone ever has. Don't say you weren't going to lie either, I know the differences in the masks you wear."

Sasuke was once again speechless at the words coming from Naruto's mouth. No once had ever thought of his actions that way and no one had been able to decipher his emotions either.

"What destruction have I caused, dobe?" he asked, curious though he knew a part of the pain he caused.

Naruto finally turned towards him with a murderous look on his face, though the image was ruined by the tears mixing with the rain on his face. He lifted his fist to punch him, but held back at the last moment. Sasuke sat silently watching him. Naruto hopped off the boulder with his fists clenched by his sides.

"You fucking asshole." he said loudly. The blonde turned quickly, using Rasengan onto the boulder. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke leaped out of the way before it hit. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke stared at the remains of the boulder.

"You liar!" Naruto screamed at him. He ran towards him, throwing kunai. Sasuke dodged each one and blocked the hit at his stomach. Sasuke countered it by kicking at Naruto's legs. The blonde expected it though and jumped before kicking at his head. Sasuke grabbed a foot and threw him against a tree. Naruto got up slowly, trying to calm down before Kyuubi woke up.

"I can't believe you, Sasuke! You're going to ask me of all people what destruction you've caused! Let me tell you this." Naruto ran at him again with shuriken in hand, trying to remember the lessons from Asuma about grating his chakra against the blade. Sasuke's eyes widened before he jumped into a tree, but Naruto threw the chakra powered shuriken at the tree and it split in half. Sasuke jumped to the ground before the tree fell.

"Sakura gets sick to her stomach every time someone mentions your name or we go on a mission that seems like a step towards finding you." The blonde looked at him with his eyes red and for the first time in a while, Sasuke found himself truly afraid of him. Naruto took a step towards him.

"Kakashi burned up every last picture of you because he can't bear to see your face, knowing you're going to try and kill us all one day." He took another step and Sasuke cringed at hearing about his ex-team. "Iruka can't even go to the park to feed the ducks anymore because they remind him of your hair." Naruto smirked at this as he took several more steps.

"Tsunade's drinking has gotte a lot worse you know. She orders four bottles of sake whenever there is a meeting about you. Ino leaves the room every time one of us even mentions the colors red and black together." Sasuke stood there as Naruto named off the names of the others and the destruction he's caused them. He could feel his mask breaking piece by piece and it fell faster the closer Naruto got to him.

"And last, but not least, me. Do you know why I'm out here tonight? Catching pneumonia and freezing to death?" Naruto was in front of him now, glaring fiercely at him. Sasuke composed himself the best he could.

"Why?" he asked. Naruto smirked.

"You know why. I'm out here becuase of you. Every night it rains, I remember when we were kids." Naruto looked out into the rain. "When we used to sit outside by the Uchiha compound's gates as it rained. We used to try and look through the darkness and named what the shapes looked like. You didn't like it and neither did you family. After a while, they sent me away and we never had those nights again. I loved it though. It made me feel like I had a real friend."

He looked back at Sasuke. The Uchiha stared, silent. Naruto looked so young at that moment. He looked like a child who had been told there was no such thing as Santa Clause or a child whose parents had been fighting in the middle of the night. He looked so different from the usual happy demenor he had every day. Naruto looked so scared and sad. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto had slid bback into a cold, menacing shell.

"But I realized when you left, I would never have a real friend. I would never be able to be a normal shinobi because I had Kyuubi. I realized I never had anyone to count on. I realized that friendship and love was pointless." Naruto turned and started walking. Sasuke stared at his back, not knowing what to say.

"Naruto!" he called. The blonde turned back and glared.

"Fuck off, Sasuke. I gave up on your sorry ass a long time ago." Sasuke watched his only friend walk into the darkness. He clench his fists at his sides.

_What have I done?_


End file.
